


Parapraxis （上）

by soda_moon



Category: Hannibal (TV), NBC Hannibal
Genre: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Step son Will Graham, Stepfather Hannibal Lecter, hannigram fluff, 拔杯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_moon/pseuds/soda_moon
Summary: 伪父子拔杯甜甜双向文。微龙杯mention介意勿点～
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Parapraxis （上）

贝德莉娅刚刚整理完上一位病人的履历、观察笔记和分析，就听见了梦魇般的敲门声。

“杜.玛瑞医生，很抱歉打扰您。但您的下一位病人罗曼.费尔先生提早到了，要请他进来吗？”

她疲惫地伸出两指逆时针揉了揉太阳穴，柔顺的波浪卷长发随动作顺着肩膀弧度倾泻而下。她听见自己苍白的声音几乎像从齿缝不小心泄漏出来的叹息————或被困在原地徘徊多年的幽魂。

“五分钟，谢谢。”

没关系，这是星期五的最后一个预约，她再打起精神一个小时半后就能回家放松了。贝德莉娅已经打算今晚自己向自己献祭酒柜最上层的珍藏品，用以为周末的桑拿、下午茶聚餐和晚会起一个完美的开始。重振旗鼓调整好心态做一面明镜和灯塔————敲门声再次响起时，她已经能真心地展示出一个微笑。蜜糖褐短发的前台接待员礼仪标准地等待贝德莉娅答了“请进。”后的第十秒才打开办公室的门，侧身让病人进来。

贝德莉娅莫名觉得来人有些熟悉。

被素色深灰三件套西服完美衬托出阔肩狼腰的病人手臂上挽着略带晚雾湿冷气息的纯黑皮革绒领大衣，同色同材质的美丽鹿皮手套已经摘下一只，像是准备好进行慎重至极的自我介绍。灯光下他华美如绸缎的铝金色发丝梳成一丝不苟的三七分，气质和品味的加成使得旁人即使忽略他令人联想到希腊神话和模特的脸庞也已经极其富有魅力。举手投足千钧重的压迫感和衣料的名贵很难不让人猜测他可能是华尔街精英人士———或银行财团继承人之类的身份，说不定还和某个还实现君主制的国家的皇裔血脉沾亲带故。抛开这些无根基的推断，只稍看看向来沉稳冷静、常年接待来解决愧疚或恐惧问题的各种成功人士（包括艳光四射的好莱坞明星）的珍妮小姐显然新鲜补上的桃粉色口红和飘忽羞怯的眼神，也至少可以勇武自信地断定这位罗曼.费尔先生属于在人际关系上所向披靡、不战而胜的那种顶端统治人物和捕食者。无论如何，贝德莉娅尝试让索绕着她咽喉的强烈熟悉感成形的努力终于成功，病人那双冰镇威士忌色泽的眼瞳和一个久远的、年轻许多的名字和脸庞挂上了钩。稳着差点脱口而出的疑问，贝德莉娅如往常招呼普通病人一样开口问了好：

“傍晚好。初次见面，费尔先生。

”傍晚好，杜.玛瑞医生。”

“珍妮，劳烦你关上门，谢谢。”

门轻轻合上。确认珍妮已经离开一段距离后贝德莉娅才疑惑却肯定地叫出了那个名字：

“好久不见，汉尼拔.莱克特。”

比回忆中更举止沉稳、也更难读懂的汉尼拔将手套折叠好塞进口袋里，然后把手臂上的大衣整齐地挂在钩子上。他用几近怀缅过去的表情端详着贝德莉娅片刻，外在武装的傲慢、教养和温吞层层脱落，露出贝德莉娅更熟悉的、敏感又锋利的一角面孔来。然后，汉尼拔从口袋里掏出皮革烟盒和一只镌刻着繁复花纹的金色打火机放在桌上，在她对面的单人沙发椅上坐下。

“好久不见，贝德莉娅。你和大学时期的模样无甚差别———当然，除非你把变得更美丽优雅当成必须点出的缺点，我很乐意忿忿不平地抱怨时间的不恭。”

贝德莉娅因他用伪造身份来应诊而产生的疑惑和提防消散几分，目光也变得柔和。她和汉尼拔在大学时期确实是关系不错的好友，除了课业上多有合作以外暑假期间也曾经在同间医院里实习过。若不是之后她选择在心理学方面发展，她和汉尼拔可能还会持续在生物学领域深造，成为同事。想来他俩居然已经有十二、三年没见面了———她和汉尼拔都不是过于恋旧、重感情的那类人，也很古板地不喜欢过多使用社交软件———太多跳梁小丑、装成巨人的花园精灵在上面吵闹了————加上当时关系好比起情感成分倒不如说是因为志趣和想法合拍才惺惺相惜，分别去往不同方向之后自然也没有刻意维护往日情谊。何况汉尼拔不久后似乎因为家族生意还是其他什么纠纷离开了美国，本来微薄的联系更是消失殆尽。

但现在他回来了，用另一个人的名字。

“汉尼拔，在切入叙旧的圆舞曲前我想知道，你为何而来？以及为什么不是以自己的身份？”

“如果你在担心我是偷渡回来美国的大可不必，我只是想处理私事时尽量避开嗅觉灵敏的私家侦探或网络资料窃贼—————接受家族生意以后我一直在从事生物工程和相关科技研发的事业，牵扯不少利益的暗链。而第二个问题，我很难概括————请问能让我抽根烟吗？这能让我更好地整理思绪。”

汉尼拔在得到贝德莉娅的允许后点了根烟，Treasurer的Aluminium Gold———非常汉尼拔的品味，连颜色都和他的衣装和发色相配。即使他皱着眉吞云吐雾的姿态熟练却不似其他老烟枪般粗俗狼狈，贝德莉娅对于汉尼拔居然会抽烟多少有点惊讶。印象中，他的生活方式十分健康克制，即使在恶习被视为平常、节奏猖狂的大学生涯里也没放纵过一次。当然，十多年的时间甚至足够让全身上下的细胞都重新换一遍，更何况是理念、哲理或生活习惯这种虚无缥缈的构体。半根烟后，汉尼拔微微前倾身子按熄了烟头，然后才用一种称得上忧心仲仲的表情开了口：

“我从旗下实验部门的领头科研人员阿拉娜.布朗姆口中得知，你在青少年身心发展、和亲子关系张力的领域颇有建树。”

”我近几年确实偏向这个方面钻研。”

贝德莉娅回答后，才后知后觉地品出汉尼拔的明示：

“你有孩子了？告诉我，那位幸运的女士是谁？”

“没有人。这个孩子是我机缘巧合之下领养的。”

“多大了？我猜想15到17岁之间。”

“正中红心。他今年16。”

让汉尼拔欣赏的是贝德莉娅一如既往寒暄、玩笑后依然能无缝切换成工作状态的时效性和认真态度———因为她立马就开始罗列出精简又贴切到可怕的头痛清单：

“青春叛逆期，常见如伤风感冒或牙疼却难以解决的问题。食欲暴增或大减、情绪起伏不定、过于在乎外表———低腰牛仔裤？香水？以及上课漫不经心、小甜心变得浑身尖刺等等都是普遍的症状，”

贝德莉娅余光看见汉尼拔认同的表情，忍俊不禁地继续说道：

“不过我猜想你这种掌控欲很强的父亲，大概最不能忍受的就是手底下的小生物疏远你、不再视你为唯一、开始有自己的秘密———或许还有潜藏的恋爱关系？”

汉尼拔略微往后躺到靠在沙发椅背上叹了口气： 一个投降的姿势。

“差不多是这样，但又不是这样。事情要从几个星期前说起。”

———————————————————  
温室里的台风、蜜糖碎片与其他：名字的头个音节和后两个音节之间有两个后来才加入的音节。名字的变更，后来才加入的一些细胞和新身份都是已经威尔习惯到几乎成为第二层皮肤的事实。但最近这层增生组织像是异变了一样，让他浑身刺痒，间歇性地回到久远童年回忆里对花粉严重过敏的某个夏天。其中伴随的一个症状就是绷紧得像脆弱旧琴弦的神经———威尔以为早已痊愈的失眠和多梦近日又开始频繁来袭。

嗡嗡作响的烦躁如丛林生物潜伏在他眼皮之下和梦境里的各种光怪陆离画面里，迫使威尔再一次浑身湿透、心跳快速地从床上猛然坐起。这次梦的尾巴没以往那么滑溜敏捷，他在理智回笼前依稀辨认出一点令人脸红心跳的残影：一双筋脉虬结、带着薄茧的大手磨挲着他往后仰的颈项，然后顺着凸起的脊椎骨节摸索到他颤栗着弓起的腰肢———他的皮肤散发着氤氲热气，蒸腾出类似熟透花果的甜蜜感，思想和腹部都混沌又软腻地像半凝固的蜡。与指腹粗粝的薄茧交错，轻柔绵密的吻落满他的背脊，像樱花顺着山丘弧度愈渐往下。感官刺激让威尔欢愉得快融化，他听见后方传来一声叹息，威尔心跳如鼓————不管他是谁，他都要说话了———

“起身，我的男孩。”

威尔的回想被电子时钟发出的提示音拦腰截断。他气恼地呜咽着掀开被子下床按掉闹钟，然后例行拿起床头柜上的手机看了一眼—————几天前趁着父亲出差刚约过的佛兰西斯又发来了短信, 邀请他今天晚上过去他家一起看电影。好吧，Netflix and chill如今已经是公开的暗语。在刚刚尝试回味梦境被打断后威尔确实有想放纵疏解欲望的念头，而佛兰西斯沉默寡言到可爱的性格和蛮力比起其他乱七八糟、油嘴滑舌的friends with benefits是个质量和契合度都还算合格的选择。所以他打开前置摄像头比着OK的手势拍了张照，打了简短的”抱歉迟回，我刚醒来。”就点击了发送。放下手机，威尔发现父亲留了张字条在闹钟旁，上面用意大利花式字体写着：“威尔男孩，记得吃早餐。”

又是”男孩”。

躁动的根源———不，他的意思是，他的父亲，汉尼拔.莱克特————总是如此唤他。用金色的、低沉的、带着笑意的、大提琴哼鸣质地的奇特音律。当然，很多时候这个称呼伴随着变奏：命令的、无奈的、生气他偷吃快餐的语调、祈求他穿上鞋子的语调、“狡猾的男孩”、“亲爱的男孩”、“你这个小恶魔的化身“————威尔喜欢，甚至贪恋随之而来落在脸颊、颈后、或乱发上温柔有力的抚摸所带来的酥麻感，以及父亲带着冷杉、劳丹脂、湿润雨林草木后调和一整个天堂缩影的呼吸，但不喜欢这个称呼。

威尔觉得自己已经不是男孩了——他多三个月就要满十六岁。为此他每天醒来和睡前都掂着脚后跟在门框上用马克笔标记的180厘米测量自己高了多少，也有好好地吃大量的肉食、骨汤、牛奶制品。是的，他迫不及待地想长大，和许多其他同龄人一样，即使背后的原因他自己也说不出个所以为然来：自由、快车、与众不同感、合法喝酒抽烟的权利？随便哪个。无论如何，长大都不是件坏事吧？像父亲一样成为让人仰慕的大人，有时候一个星期内有五天要周旋于充满乏味人群、珍珠色灯光、红眼睛红嘴唇和五颜六色鸡尾酒的社交场合里————威尔对这个念头持有甜中带苦的双重态度，类似爱情喜剧里咬牙切齿说爱你的女主或者薛定谔的猫，如果不到结局他大概永远都不会明白是哪种。

门锁转动的声响惊得威尔从漫无边际的发呆中惊醒。反射性地小声骂了声“shit”然后从椅子上跳起来————他才记起自己半小时前被饥饿催醒后没顾得上梳洗、只穿着贴身短裤就游荡到厨房吃早餐去了。要是父亲看到他这幅衣衫不整的样子肯定免不了被批评两句。他可想而知地会还嘴，引发明刀暗枪的双向讽刺然后冷战———好吧，虽然大概率只会持续到吃午餐的时间。但听到那节奏熟悉的脚步声越来越近后，威尔反而冷静了下来，用一种死扛到底的反骨态度坐回椅子上，动作慢条斯理到做作地吃着剩下的野菌火腿肠和乳酪香气浓郁、夹杂清爽蔬菜碎的金黄意式蛋饼（小心翼翼地挑出青椒）。

于是汉尼拔踏入厨房看到就是这样的一幕：他粗野的男孩顶着bed hair、全身除了可有可无的那一小片黑色丝绸布料遮盖的部分便完全裸露在外的皮肤像均匀涂抹在蛋糕表面的生奶油般细腻松软，点缀着零星碎钻的日光。少年在忙着喝完最后一口咖啡，吞咽的动作使他小巧的喉结微微上下移动，诱惑又圣洁的禁果。然后像之前的千百次那样，威尔抬起脸来傲慢又挑衅地给了他一个白眼，形似猫科动物的眼尾弧度张扬地上挑———天知道，他连口都还没开就已经被判了“啰嗦又古板”的罪行。但罕见地，汉尼拔没心思计较这些，至少在此刻是如此。

他的嗅觉神经向来敏锐锋利如刚锻造好的武士刀，但如今他不得不怀疑自己的感官是不是出错了。威尔身上的味道他一直很熟悉：矿物盐、苦橙叶、和泉水是常态。除此之外，他生病时像虚弱的初生动物幼崽般暖融融带着血液甜香、或喝醉或长时间心情放松时会发出透凉粉红的玫瑰水泡沫味————这些汉尼拔.莱克特都如数家珍。

但此刻他家男孩身上散发出来的味道以往完全没出现过。让维纳斯和珀耳塞福涅都心碎的阿多尼斯垂死之际，伤口处盛放的深红海葵；浓郁艳冶、丝绒质地的糖霜芍药花瓣煮沸在玻璃器皿里；或者成熟的雾面葡萄饱胀到出现裂缝、袒露内里晶莹多汁的果肉————汉尼拔搜肠刮肚试图从他包罗万象、收藏齐全的气味博物馆和古典文学摘录里找出贴切的形容词，罕见地舌头退化。不过注意到威尔趾高气扬的表情已经转化为狐疑和忐忑，和眼中闪烁着的那种让所有母亲看到都会心碎的脆弱感，汉尼拔只好将还未理好的思绪置放在记忆宫殿，腾出全副心神来应付这位比合约或研究发展更让他头疼的小生物。

“威尔，我自认没有苛待你。事实上，我指望你记得昨晚你独自一人吃了两人份的牛扒。所以你能够解释一下为什么连只需要十分钟的基本穿戴整齐都无法做到吗？”

“可我今早起来肚子饿了，所以想先吃早餐。”

“非常饿，爹地。”

威尔撩了撩头发加重语气补上一句,完全没察觉这只让他看上去比前几分钟更像刚睡醒的波斯品种小猫，反而半倚门框流氓地痞似地钩着眼神上下打量着汉尼拔。与自己完全相反，高他大半个头的父亲发型得体，手工定制的巴黎丝绸衬衫和手臂上挽着的深苔绿西装外套相衬得宜，带出他明棕色眼瞳里油画质感的灰调———这让他无来由地生气？烦躁？威尔刻意忽略心头交战激烈的“与父亲大肆争吵”和”扑进他怀里撒娇”的怪异念头，大声宣布自己要洗澡了，然后哼哼着经过汉尼拔的身边准备上楼。

“喂，汉尼拔！”

汉尼拔挡着厨房的门口，低头看着最近越发心思难测的养子。那股难以形容的炽热甜味比刚刚更鲜明混浊了些，像垂累着压弯枝头的月季—————从这个角度最先看到熠熠发光的明亮湖水绿双眸；越过蓬松柔软的卷发是薄得像刀刃似的肩膀骨架————然后汉尼拔本来柔软纵容的嘴角弧度僵住了：他眼尖地瞥见威尔左耳后被碎发半掩着的泛着淤紫的花瓣形红痕。这种痕迹在成年人———不，青少年的身上应当也十分普遍，但汉尼拔.莱克特却从未想过自家男孩也会做这种事。于是在大脑反应过来之前他的手已经强势地扶在威尔的右侧颈后。而威尔也本能地向右歪头蹭了蹭他的手，丝毫没发觉另一边耳侧的吻痕就这样坦洋洋地暴露在父亲的眼底：

”怎么啦，你更年期了莱克特先生？爹地？汉尼拔？我刚刚又没有真的生气。”

“没什么，去洗澡吧。之后把手机拿下来，我需要看看你的邮箱里有没有新学校发来的入学通知。”


End file.
